Two Tailed Rampage Of Sorts
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: Okay Tails has some save files erased...everyone should know what happens with this. Very Little TailsxAmy


Two Tailed Rampage Of Sorts

By Hiro Konobu

"Okay, like always I Hiro Konobu only own Radio Hiro and my fics, besides would I be desperately trying my hand at writing and trying to get reviews for all of my fics, if I owned those unmentioned properties?"

(Story starts off at Tails' workshop finding something a miss with one of Tails' games)

"What the hell? What happened to my 'Phantom Brave®' save files? Sonic where were you when someone was playing this game and got rid of my files?"

"No I was I was out in a Skyline shooting Kurt Angle, John Cena, and Edge."

"Oh now I was under the impression that you trying to erase my save files for your stupid Madden game."

"…Well what now?"

"Sonic I'm going out to find the person who erased my save game file before I go completely nuts."

"I hope you have luck with that Tails."

"That I will Sonic, That I will."

(As Tails leaves his workshop we see Sonic getting ready to play his stupid Madden game and an evil motive.)

"Stupid Tails does he not know that I am the on that erased his file."

(Sonic tries to do his best evil laugh but ends up coughing while trying to do so, also we see Tails walking through Station Square trying to find the culprit who overwrote his save file)

"Now to find who did this to my save file on said game earlier, and make them feel a type of pain that they have never felt in their life!"

(Now after Tails' very corny line he spots Amy just carrying some stuff which seems to obviously be clothes in Tails' eyes)

"Hey Tails, how's Sonic doing?"

"Oh, hi Amy, Sonic is doing just fine though I get the feeling that he might be trying to hide something from me taking advantage of my console."

"Why do you say that Tails?"

"Its because, I see Sonic bringing in a lot of games that no true gamer would like to play."

"Well it isn't so bad I guess it all depends on what he brings to the table…what did he bring?"

"Amy do you really want to know…"

"Yes I do."

"Don't say I didn't give you and the readers a fair warning for what I about to mention well shock and awe everyone."

(At this point Amy was getting impatient about this)

"Just say the games name already!"

"Okay as the author will try to hold back that joke, that games name is…"

(As he says the games name a truck comes passing through canceling out what the game is…well at least for the readers cause I see that Amy's expression is well not favorable)

"How can Sonic be playing crap like that, you know I'll go over to Sonic's house stealth-like, and see what he's playing and trying to, if he is erasing your files I'll call you."

"Oh yeah Amy he's currently at my house doing that probably."

(Now as Amy leaves over for Tails' house where Sonic could be playing said game over there, Tails decides to head over Cream's house to see if she erased his files)

"I really don't know why but, I should check out Cream if she had anything hide from me but knowing that just about every one who knows about the Sonic series hates that rabbit…and Big the Cat…would like to see me bash the heck out of my sometime girlfriend…also maybe Big as well."

(A few minutes later we see Tails knocking on Cream's apartment door)

"Hey Cream open up I need to talk to you about some save files…and maybe sailors."

(Cream opens the door at this point, and well actually invites Tails in)

"So Mr. Tails what brings you here to my humble abode?"

"Nothing much Cream I was just trying to see If I could find the person who has been erasing my files from my games, and no offense Cream but I need to ask if you have been doing what I said earlier."

"All righty then I have not erased your game files that I have not."

"Say Cream why are you speaking in riddles?"

"Okay then, I thought the whole mystic talk thing would be cool."

"No it was not but any way if you find the guilty party tell me ok."

"Ok."

(As Tails begins to leave, at that moment Cheese comes flying in with some plans that look suspicious)

"Cheese don't show them to me now."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I don't have secret plans that involve Sonic erasing your game files that I helped out with."

"Why you…!"

(Now Tails is so pissed off at Cream that he summons a ray gun from out of nowhere quicker than you can say fourth wall breach, and also he starts chasing Cream…through the Emerald Hill(?) Zone)

Please don't blast me blast Cheese he was the one who showed the plans.

"Chao, Chao, Chao!" Well you thought it up! 

(Now through the Star Light Zone)

"Come back here you bastards!"

"Chao, Chao, Chao, CHAO!" Not by the hair of our chinny chin, chin! 

"Cheese that was so unoriginal…"

(…and finally the Angel Island Zone where a shot stunned both Cream and Cheese…who turned out to be…)

"What the Knuckles, Shadow! What are you two doing in bodysuits looking like Cream and Cheese? However what confuses me the most was how you were you able to fit into that Cheese bodysuit Knuckles, and how was Shadow was able to get into the Cream outfit?

"Well you see while I was on Angel Island Sonic jumped me and next thing I know I have a bodysuit of Cheese and a voice modulator to make me sound like him as well, and it was the same for Shadow only for him he wound up inside of a bodysuit of Cream and had something to mimic her voice."

"Okay…" I knew Sonic was suffering from paranoia from him not being the main character in a game, but this is just ridiculous.

(Right after Tails had chased, stunned, and a weird style of plan 'Cream' and 'Cheese' then he got a call on his cell phone)

"Tails you have to get here right away because Sonic is going all regular sport game crazy…ahh!"

(To explain that last bit Amy had gotten swept up in the chaos by Sonic who seems to be on a power trip)

"Amy!"

"Oh yeah Tails, Sonic was the one who actually erased your 'Phantom Brave®' files when he jumped both me and Knuckles he told me that if one of tells the truth about that he said that he would hunt us down."

"Thanks Shadow I'm off to proverbially kill Sonic."

(About 16 minutes later we see Tails about to beat up Sonic…((The author gets interrupted right here and punched right here))

"Hey you stupid author how many times have I told you not to abuse plot holes!"

"Sorry Rouge but I need to speed up the pace of this fic."

"Well do without abusing plot holes!"

(Before I was interrupted we take you back to where we left off at before the author got interrupted)

"Sonic, how evil have you gotten since you aren't getting a starring role in one of the Sonic games?"

"Tails, I have gotten 97.34 evil…oh wait 97.44 since that game was announced heck I even have Amy in a cage thanks to my paranoia."

"Screw this let us fight now Sonic!"

(Well actually they end up playing Street Fighter 3rd Strike and well let me explain what happens here…I have trouble writing fight scenes…Sonic and Tails decide on a 2 out of 3 match style and the characters chosen…for Tails; Ibuki and for Sonic; Hugo…I think most of us would know what happens here…but those who don't know Sonic gets owned here losing 2-0 to Tails' Ibuki...one of the wins was even a perfect)

"Hahaha don't mess with my files again bitch!"

(As Tails begins to walk out with Amy who is somehow out of the cage Sonic tries to jump him too but Tails dodges the whole thing and Sonic files out the window a few feet down as well)

"Well…that made no sense."

"Yeah but isn't that the way all of Hiro Konobu's fics go?"

End…but wait…Where was the real Cream at and what was the game that was blanked out well to explain those gaps left out the game was madden and Cream and Cheese were on vacation…now End

"Okay this fic was inspired from the fact sometime ago I had an important save file erased from one of my games…don't worry about that…I wasn't really that far into the game…but I just hope you review this fic."


End file.
